koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Horō/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Horō. Warriors All-Stars *"Come and get me." *"Simple and easy." *"I accept that I am the ultimate Slayer." *"I accept that you are a powerful enemy." *"I accept that this is a dangerous situation." *"I must not die. I am leaving the battle." *"I am overjoyed and most happy." *"I see. I accept that you have some skills." *"Put your life first. That is your primary directive." *"Thank you for helping me." *"You are a nice person." *"Target acquired, eradicating!" *"That's enough for today. You remember this, you hear me?" *"I don't want to have to fight Ōka." *"This is as bad as things could be. I want you on my side, Ōka." *"You are bold and brave." *"Well done, Zhao Yun. I accept that you fight like a dragon." *"Zhao Yun!" *"You are as fierce as an Oni, Lu Bu. At least a Chthonian Fiend." *"Lu Bu, are you truly human? Your strength surpasses even that of an Oni!" *"Lu Bu!" *"Wang Yuanji, you are a marvel in battle." *"Your cool composure is a beauty to behold. As a charming young maiden myself, I must not lose to you." *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Zhou Cang, you run like the wind!" *"You have proven yourself in battle again. I accept that you are running in a class of your own," *"Zhou Cang!" *"Yukimura, you are a wonderful warrior." *"You truly are the greatest soldier in Japan, Yukimura. I am proud to be your ally." *"Yukimura!" *"You aren't stopping anytime soon, are you Mitsunari." *"Everything is in the palm of your hand, Mitsunari. I accept that, though arrogant, you are also highly skilled." *"Mitsunari!" *"You settled that nicely, Naotora." *"Your kicking techniques are unmatched, Naotora. As a charming young maiden myself, I am very proud." *"Naotora!" *"Watching you in action feels so good, Arima." *"I accept you are worthy of the title of Captain. Would you accept me as one of your squad?" *"Arima!" *"You seem very trustworthy. Quite unlike the demons I'm accustomed to." *"Even if you are a demon, or even an Oni, I accept you as a strong and worthy ally, Darius." *"Darius!" *"Nobunyaga, you know your way around a gun." *"You're such a reliable cat to have around, Nobunyaga. I accept that you might be the greatest feline I've known." *"Nobunyaga!" *"I accept that you are an excellent Slayer, Ōka. No question." *"You are truly one with your sword, Ōka. As a Slayer myself, I am very proud." *"Ōka!" *"You never miss, Tokitsugu, do you." *"You have strength and bravery too. I accept you as a true hero, Tokitsugu." *"Tokitsugu!" *"I accept that Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu is interesting indeed." *"Such poise and grace in whatever you do. Even when you fight I want to be just like you, Kasumi!" *"Kasumi!" *"Combat worthy of a charming maiden, Marie." *"Size doesn't matter. Your strength makes that plain, Marie." *"Marie!" *"Honoka-style is quite something." *"All of your moves are so strong, Honoka. I accept that you can defeat anyone." *"Honoka!" *"You truly are the Devil's daughter." *"You are so cruel, elegant, and uncompromising, Laegrinna. I'm sure your father is very proud." *"Laegrinna!" *"You are so serious, and so wonderful, Millennia." *"The way you trample your foes is incredible, Millennia. You have surpassed humanity." *"Millennia!" *"You are truly unstoppable, Hayabusa." *"So this is the strength of the Dragon Ninja. I accept that there is no ninja who can equal you, Hayabusa." *"Hayabusa!" *"Your skills are most impressive again today, Ayane." *"How beautiful you are, like a butterfly. I accept that no one can match your grace, Ayane." *"Ayane!" *"You would make a wonderful samurai, William." *"Eradicating the enemy alongside your Spirit. You are like a western Slayer, William." *"William!" *"You are in good form, Sophie." *"Your energy knows no bounds, Sophie. Just like with alchemy, I accept that you have excellent skills." *"Sophie!" *"It is so thrilling, seeing you smash those foes Plachta!" *"Such a charming girl, and yet controlling such a powerful machine. I accept that you have many surprising talents." *"Plachta!" *"I accept that half-demon power is without equal." *"The power of a demon and your strength of will as a Holy Knight. You've got it all, Arnice." *"Arnice!" *"What an alluring melody you play, Chris." *"You turn even a battlefield into a concert hall, Chris. Bravo!" *"Chris!" *"Rio, you've shown me your showtime!" *"Most impressive, Rio. I accept that you are truly a goddess of victory." *"Rio!" *"Well done, Tamaki." *"Tamaki, that's the way. I accept that you can save the world." *"Tamaki!" *"You are just rolling right over them, Setsuna." *"Setsuna, your sword has quite captured my attention. I accept that the enemy is also confused by it." *"Setsuna!" *"Shiki, you really gave it to that last one!" *"Shiki, you are most impressive. Use that Sacred Weapon to smash some more foes for me!" *"Shiki!" *"Let us go forth in order to slay these Oni." *"I'm ready to pull the trigger!" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes